hell girl:my only hope
by Kiless
Summary: Part two of hell girl: my last hope follows the tale of Tim a boy who's fate was cut short. The reasons why Tim and Dan hate ether other well all come to light in hell girl:my only hope
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wiping blood from the side of his mouth, Tim held his fist to the front of his face. He moved out of the way of a kick from the side and threw a quick jab to the man opposing him, knocking him out. Tim walked out of a back ally of his small New England town, and he set out for home. He stood on the porch of his house, taking in a deep breath before walking in.

"Where the hell have you been, Timmy? You were supposed to come home right after school," his older sister said as she walked down the stairs to meet him at the front door. His hands were red from the fight, and there was some blood and dirt smeared on his face.

"Goddamn it, Tim. Have you been in another fight," she said as she dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom, prepared to wash the blood off.

"So what if I was? It's not like they care if I was! They wouldn't even notice," he said trying to pull away. But, as she strengthened her grip on him, knew it was pointless and that he definitely wasn't getting away

"Are they even here," he said bitterly, looking toward his sister as she washed off the last of the dirt and blood.  
"No, they're gone for the night.....but that still doesn't mean you can go off picking fights with whoever you want," she said tapping him on the head with her middle knuckle

"You finish cleaning up and come back downstairs. I ordered a pizza before you came home, it should be here soon," she said before walking out of the room closing the door behind her

Tim pulled off his shirt and turned on the water. Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open and a man came in hollering obscenities, "What is with you!? Beating on the neighbors' son again! What the fuck is wrong with you kid?!"

Tim's father yelled as he pulled the half naked teen by his hair, out of the bathroom. "Aren't you going to say anything, you little fuck? I'm talking to you kid!"

He dragged Tim to the front door and pinned him to it.

"You are going over and apologizing to them this INSTANT!" he yelled, letting go of the boys arm. Tim looked at his father, face to face for a second. His eyes were blazing with hate. He turned and walked back to the bathroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," He asked as he grabbed Tim's arm angrily.

"I'm going to the bathroom so I can finish getting ready, and after that, I'm going to eat. If you have a problem with that, that's too goddamn bad," he said, attempting to pull his arm away from his father's grasp. But the man was now red in the face from anger, and threw the young teen into a wall beside the door so hard that the boy's body indented the wall. The boy's body crumpled to the ground

"I said apologize to them now. Not whenever you fucking feel like it," the man said, glowering over Tim. Getting up, Tim looked him straight in the eye and went back up stairs. His father watched as the boy walked up, and slowly began following him…

This story is pure fiction nothing in it is real and all came from my head ….  
This is story goes along with 'hell girl: my last hope' story from Tim's pov. If you like it let me know and I will write more chapters  
Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Tim walked to school his hand over the left side of his face as the cold December air hit him. "Hey Timmy are you alright," Tim's older sister said driving up next to him. "Tim get in. I am sorry about last night. Look how about this, when my new place is done you can move in you will be away from that house," she said as Tim got in to the car moving his hand toward the seat belt and strapped it around him. "I'm so sorry Timmy I should have should have done something," she said putting her hand on the large bruise under his eye.

Tim sat in silence looking at the now covered up bruise in the side mirror as his sister tried to get him to talk. "Let me out here," Tim replied while undoing the seat belt. When the car stopped he got out and walked to the closest bus stop. Thunder was not too far off by the time he got to his last class of the day.

Walking out of the school Tim said bye to one of his friends before walking home. Tim decided to take the long way back to the hell he called home. Normally this route was quiet, but today there was a small girl with a boy following behind her. The boy said something Tim couldn't understand, but knew it was something the girl didn't like when she abruptly turned around and started hitting him in the head two or three times. The boy replied by saying, "Sumimasen hime," as the girl turned around and started to sing. Tim tuned out to what they were saying and kept walking

"That must hurt a lot" said a voice beside Tim making him jump. Looking down he saw the girl staring up at him. Her eyes a dark purple with three small white dots, she was small most likely three or four with a weird kind of sun hat and a purple dress. "I bet it hurts a lot," she stated while starring at him with blank look.

"Does what hur...oww," the girl jumped up and smacked the side of his face taking some of the makeup hiding the black, blue, and slightly green mark on his face. "What the hell was that for you bug eyed freak!" Tim said covering the side of his face.

"That did! That hurts because it looks it does," she responded while wiping the make up off her hand on the dress as the boy from before runs over panting slightly. The boy came to a stop beside them and bowed and started to pull the girl away before she hit him in the head and turned to Tim. "If you want revenge call hell girl she can solve all your problems," she spoke while an older woman came over and hit the girl in the head. They both said something he couldn't understand. Something the girl said made the women hit her in the head harder, and dragged her away after saying sorry.

Hours later Tim sat down at the computer and remembered what the bug eyed girl said about this hell girl. Typing in hell girl he clicked on the first link and started to read a story about a girl who sent people to hell through a website.

sorry people iv been having some beta problems the past few months I'm going to get the next chapters done asap


End file.
